Misty, May e Dawn: Amigas Para Sempre
by Naty-Pokemon
Summary: A Aventura é sobre 3 amigas que viajam em um mundo pokémon


MISTY, MAY E DAWN, AMIGAS PARA SEMPRE!!!  
CAPITULO 1

Nossa aventura começa por aqui, cheia de aventuras, e essa historia conta sobre três garotas que querem realizar seus sonhos: Misty, May e Dawn, garotas guerreiras que enfrentarão muitas coisas pela frente e seguirão seu sonho até realizá-los, pois estão dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa pelos seus sonhos.

A aventura começa na casa (ou melhor, ginásio) da Misty, onde estava tendo doces sonhos, mas enfim, acorda:

- Ahhh, que dia lindo, pena que vai ser mais um dia daqueles – Dizia Misty enquanto levantava-se da cama e ia à cozinha tomar o café da manhã.

Ao Chegar a cozinha, suas irmãs a esperavam para lhe contar uma coisa que certamente lhe agradaria.

- Misty, eu e suas irmãs decidimos fazer uma coisa – dizia enquanto colocava o café na mesa  
- O que??? – Perguntava Misty com curiosidade  
- Nós vimos todo o seu desempenho como líder de ginasio, e porque você não tira uma folguinha? – Perguntava Daisy com um leve sorriso  
-Folga??? Não posso tirar folga! É minha obrigação! – Respondia Misty com preocupação  
- Misty, não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos de tudo! – Falava Lily tentando convecê-la  
- Tem certeza? – Perguntava com certa preocupação  
- Claro que sim. É só emprestar seus pokemons e tudo estará sob controle – Respondia Violeta enquanto tomava seu café  
- Já que você irá passar um dia fora, que tal ir pescar? – Dizia Daisy, achando que Misty se convenceria, pois pescar é um de seus hobbies.

- Ótima idéia – Respondia Misty, ao se sentar e tomar o café.

Misty sai do ginásio e então vai pescar.

Enquanto isso:

May está no seu quarto escolhendo com que roupa ira estréia sua jornada, afinal, May completa hoje seus 10 anos.

De repente alguém fala com May, essa pessoa é sua mãe.

- May eu estou tão feliz, por você finalmente realizar o seu sonho e seguir sua jornada pra ser TOP coodernadora – Dizia sua Caroline, sua mãe que demonstrava alegria pela sua filha já sair para uma jornada, mas triste por ela ter que partir.  
- Mãe eu irei realizar meu sonho, e serei a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, alem de ter varias aventuras e conhecer novas amigas – Dizia May com um uma imensa felicidade.  
- Feliz aniversario filha! – Dizia Caroline abraçando sua filha  
- Obrigada mãe – Agradecia May

De repente chega um menino, esse era o irmão caçula da may, Max:

- Oi May, feliz aniversario! – Dizia Max ao interromper o abraço de May e Caroline – Você já vai? – perguntava um pouco triste.  
- Max, obrigada! – Respondia May com um leve sorriso - Eu só vou arrumar minha mochila e já vou – Dizia enquanto pegava sua mochila  
- Te espero na cozinha - Falava Max já correndo em direção ao local.  
- Tá – Respondia May ao olhar seu irmão indo a cozinha.

May arruma suas coisas e só resta dizer adeus.

- Adeus May, não esqueça de pegar a balsa das nove, e boa sorte – Dizia Caroline ao ver May pela última vez.  
- Adeus mãe, te amo muito – Dizia May enquanto dava um abraço bem forte.

De repente chega seu irmão e seu pai, Norman para se despedir de May

Max e Norman abraçam May

-Tchau – Dizem a família da May, meio tristes.  
- Tchau – Diz May enquanto corria para não chegar atrasada

Enquanto isso:

Dawn está muito atrasada, tem que pegar a balsa das 10 e mal acordou, sua mãe Johanna está um pouco nervosa.

Dawn arrume seu quarto, escove os dentes, troque de roupa, penteie o cabelo...- Essa era a mãe de Dawn falando, Johanna, a filha estava atrasada e a mãe nervosa, dando-a muitas ordens

- Mãe eu sou uma só – Dizia Dawn reclamando do exagero da mãe.

Algum tempo depois, após muita correria, as duas se despedem, mas sua mãe é um tanto exagerdada com Dawn e muito preocupada.

- Filha, seu cabelo está torto deixa-me arrumar – Dizia Johanna enquanto arrumava seu cabelo.  
- Ah mãe – Resmungava Dawn  
- Cuidado pra no caminho não cair, hein! – Dizia Johanna preocupada com a filha  
- Não exagere – Reclamava Dawn.  
- Mas não exagero – Retrucava Johanna  
- Exagera sim – E Dawn temia  
- Não exagero eu faço isso pra você tomar cuidado, mas é hora de nos despedirmos. Tchau filha! – Dizia Johanna com insegurança.  
- Tchau mãe – Falava Dawn ao se despedir.

Dawn vai indo atrasada, enquanto sua mãe apenas lhe vê, pela última vez... Por enquanto.

Ela já estava correndo, e quando a balsa passa, ela chega.

- Ufa! Cheguei – Dizia Dawn cansada

Dawn entra na balsa e avista uma menina por perto, essa menina é May.

-Oi – Cumprimenta Dawn  
- Oi – May também cumprimenta  
- Só por curiosidade, qual seu nome?  
- May. E o seu?  
- Dawn. Moro aqui na região de Sinnoh. E voce?  
- Em Hoenn. Tem quantos anos? Fiz 10 hoje  
- 11 parabéns pra você. Quero ser Top coodernadora e você?  
- Que legal, eu também, vou viajar em kanto.  
- Também, vamos juntas? Quero ter uma companheira, quanto mais amiga melhor – Perguntava Dawn animada  
- Ok – Respondia May.

Enquanto isso:

- Cansei de pescar, tenho uma pokebola, porque não capturar um pokemon? – Misty perguntava a si mesma

Misty esta andando quando ver um togepi:

- Ai que gracinha! – Dizia enquanto fazia uma cara fofa

De repente se ouve um barulho

- Que barulho é esse, vou ver.

- Ah que gracinha um azumarril, mas ele não parece feliz.

Azumarril fica mto irritado

- Ele vai me atacar, o que eu faço, ahhhhhhh.

De repente ela não esta naquele lugar onde estava há um minuto atrás, quando descobre que o togepi usou metronome, Misty fica muito grata, togepi olha pra Misty com uma cara de que gostou dela, Misty entende que togepi quer ser capturado por ela, então ela lança sua pokebola e captura um togepi.  
De repente ela ouve um barulho, é May e Dawn, as duas decidem conhecer Misty.

Um tempo depois:

- Eu e a May pensamos, gostaria de saber se você quer viajar com a gente – Dizia Dawn torcendo para Misty aceitar.

- Não sei, tenho um sonho em mente, gostaria de conhecer mais sobre pokemons aquáticos e participar de torneios de pokemons aquáticos, falarei com minhas irmãs pra ver o que elas acham, venham! – Dizia Misty com certeza de que suas irmãs não aceitariam.

Depois:

-...E ai deixam? – Pergunta Misty sem esperanças

As irmas cochicham entre sim e decidem:

- Sim, pode ir, e aqui está seus pokemon – Dizia Daisy entregando as pokébolas de Misty para a mesma.

- Como que vamos assumir o ginásio? – Já perguntava Lily preocupada  
- Porque hoje uma assume o ginásio, amanhã outra assume o ginásio, depois outra e assim por diante? – Respondia Misty  
- Boa idéia – Respondeu Violeta.

- Gostei – Respondia Lily com um sorriso.  
- Aprovado – Respondeu Daisy com uma leve piscada.  
- E vocês têm pokemon? – Perguntou Misty procupada  
-Sim, pode ficar tranqüila, seu ginásio está em boas mãos – Respondeu Daisy tranquilamente.

- Ainda bem, é hora de ir, já está indo o pôr-do-sol – Misty disse aliviada  
-Tchau – Se despediam as irmãs de Misty  
- Tchau – Se despediam Misty, May e Dawn.

Já estava se anoitecendo, e nossas heroínas agora seguem jornada rumo a muita aventura.


End file.
